Mi vida by Sakura
by hagutaro
Summary: Sakura cuenta en su diario como es su vida, ha dejado de lado cualquier sentimiento, ahora descubrira cosas increibles de su vida y lo peor es que tendrá que elegir entre un traidor o su mejor amigo! SasuSaku o..,NaruSaku...aah sorpresaaaaa ;
1. Chapter 1 primera pagina

-DaQue ms da el da, pff a m lo que me fastidia es precisamente que sea por que hoy es da **3 de setiembre**, falta poco para empezar el curso aunqueNo sea en un colegio normal y corriente.

(Inner: oyey si te presentas que tal?)

-Vale que si, uff que Inner ms pesadita Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 aos y t querido papel en blanco a partir de ahora sufrirs la carga de mis pensamientosque porque? Porque necesito que alguien sostenga parte de mi vida sinoacabar loca o matando a alguien, y si no te gusta te aguantas porque s!

Mi vida es una mierdaale genial para empezar, desde pequea siempre he sido la segundona, y es que es una mierda vivir a la sombra de una perra como mi hermana Karin; ella es guapa, tiene buenas tetas segn todo el que la ve, es pelirroja, inteligente, se lleva a los tios de calle etc, eso es lo que dice la gente, pero a la gente le queda por aadir un par de adjetivos, zorra y puta, esos dos no los aaden porque no la conocen en realidadTssss

YoEn cambio soy guapa vale s, pero no voy maquillada como ella todos los das, no tengo las tetas tan grandes, no soy pelirroja sino Pelirrosa, vale! RieteAh noQue eres un diario, bueno que mas da! Si tuvieras vida fijo que me miraras, te partiras de risa y luego sentiras pena por verme con estas pintas Pero lo que me jode es que es mi color natural y eso la gente no lo se lo cree En fin pues que les jodan

Otra cosa que me da rabia, a parte de ser la que mas, mi hermana es muy buena estudiante y tiene a mis padres embobados, a mi me tienen como un mueble o sino solo me hablan para decirme que ya podra ser como mi hermanaY una mierda!! Como esa perra ni de coa! Prefiero cortarme las venas antes que ser un putn como ella. Y es que ya lo he intentado eso Si como 2 veces, estoy bien jodida si he intentado quitarme la vida dos veces

Mi vida es una mierdaLo se Soy un cero a la izquierda, entiendes porque he intentado suicidarme dos veces? No hay nada que me ate a este mundo, ni amigos (porque esa perra me los robo todos) ni padres, (porque la muy zorra los tiene para ella solita y los pone en mi contra) nini nadie a quien querer o de quien estar colgada porque la ltima persona que llam mi atencin y consigui que me importase me apual por la espalda

En finque quieres que te diga una mierda y claromis padres no quieren tener una hija loca, y tampoco quieren que se hagan pblicos mis dos intentos de suicidio porqueellos no son padres normales, son los dueos de una de las marcas ms prestigiosas de ropa, es una de las ms famosas del mundo y claro si salen en revistas, en peridicos, y en televisincomo que no les interesa que una desquiciada como yo les desprestigie.

Puf total! Que me pas la vida yendo y viniendo del psiclogomi madre suda de m y como le gusta alardear de hija modlica, a m mientras hace sus reuniones de t me manda al psiquiatra, y en casa se queda Karin para hacerle la pelota.

Sinceramente, no me molesta darme un paseo hasta la consulta de mi psiclogo as de paso le cuento mis penas total! Como paga la estirada de mi madre me la suda lo que cueste y me la suda tanto si tiene resultado ir como si no.

La cuestin es que llevo dos aos yendo y casi se podra decir que es amigo mo, el to es muy joven tiene 20 aos emm aunque no lo parece ni lo ms mnimo y encima cmo leches se ha sacado la carrera tan rpido?? Fijo que es superdotadoaunque con sus pintas y su forma de actuar no lo parece! Pero si parece que tenga 17 aos como yo increblebuah! Tambin tengo que decir que esta muy bueno y es todo mo un par de horas a la semana jejeje

Se llama Naruto, es rubio y tiene unos ojazos azulesque hacen perderte en ellos como si estuvieras en el mar puaj! Pero que cursi por dios! Yo no soy as eeh

Inner: puaj?? Si te ha salido de la alma cateta!

Calla! Yo no digo cursiladasyo soy una matona de tres al cuarto no se me pueden escapar semejantes cursiladas.

Inner: lo que tu digas engaada!

Que calles! Bueno lo que deca, que es guapo el chaval, pero a veces tiene unas salidas de crio increbles, que ni yo las aguanto.

En finah suna matonano en realidad no soy matona pero por culpa de mi asquerosa vida he creado a mi alrededor una dura capa que deja escondidos mis sentimientospaso de que me vuelvan a hacer daoeso lo decid hace dos aos, lo de ser fra como el hielo.

Qu asco me est dando esto de escribir, pero claro Naruto se ha empeado, yo creo que esta hasta las narices de que me desahogue con l y quiere darme cuanto antes el informe de: sus facultades psquicas son correctas o lo que mierda ponga en ese informe para no tener que aguantarme ms

Pues total! Que me hace escribirte diario de los cojones! dice que as tengo: un lugar en el que dejar mis pensamientos puf como si me importase! Total esto no lo va a leer nadie msy si me muero mira que le joda al que lo lea as sabr el calvario por el que estoy pasando. Y ya si es mi madre mejor que mejor.

Hoy he ido a una de esas horitas con Naruto, me he tumbado en el sof ese raro que tienen todos los psiclogos, y me ha mirado fijamente, (creo que ya no sabe qu hacer conmigo)

Sakura Haruno, ya puedes pasar- me dijo una voz de chico muy sexy para mi gusto, mientras esperaba en la sala de esperas.

Entr en la consulta y ah estaba l, tan rubio como siempre y con sus ojazos azules de siempre que sinceramente, me gustaban mucho; estaba sentado en su butaca con la libretita de siempre que tena mi nombre en la tapa. All apuntaba lo mal que estaba o lo bien segn el da y lo que le contase. La odiaba, esa libreta de color verde manzana.

Que tal Sakura-chan? Como estas hoy ?- me dijo sonriendo.

Pss como siempre, estoy harta de tener que venir aqu por mi madre si a m no me pasa nada mi nico problema son ellos, mis padres y mi hermana.- le dije con rabia.

Entiendo- dijo y apunt algo en la dichosa libreta.

No Entiendo no!, Naruto ya estoy cansada sabes perfectamente que no me ocurre nada! Que mi verdadero problema esta cuando llego a casacuando me encuentro a la zorra de mi

Sakura! Cuantas veces te he dicho que esa no es la mejor forma de desahogarse, nada de tacos en mi consulta!- dijo echndome la bronca, y la verdad bastante enfadado porque siempre se me iba la boca cuando hablaba de mi familia.

Tsk!... lo sientovale!? Pero entiende que no aguanto a mi familia y que siempre me estn jodiendo! Que quieres que haga si encima yo no tendra que estar aqu. Y lo sabespero como te viene bien que te paguen - aquello se me iba de las manos de tanta rabia que tenia y la estaba pagando con Naruto. Sinceramente creo que me pase porque en parte era amigo mo.

Se quedo mirndome mientras dejaba la frase sin terminar de decir todo lo que me sala, y se acerc, se sent a mi lado muuuuy muy cerca de m, y tir la odiosa libreta de forma despreocupada.

Sakuraesa libreta de ahno hay nada escrito en ella tu ficha mdica esa de ah- me seal una caja llena de carpetas con fichas de pacientes- est vaca hace ya mucho que te conozco y me s tu vida como si la hubiera vivido yoes cierto que me pagan por escuchartepero quiero que sepas que te considero una muy buena amigaporque t tambin has hecho horas extras para escucharme a mi- hizo una pausa, era verdad varias veces despus de haberle soltado mis paranoias le haca preguntas y hacia que terminara explicndome su vida y aquello se converta en una terapia para dos, incluso haba pasado buenos ratos con l.- crees que eso lo hago con cualquiera? Lo tienes claro je!- esto ltimo lo dijo levantndose y con una sonrisilla chulilla en los labios

-Bah! Vete ya andase que hoy no tienes ninguna gana de estar aqu- me dijo con una sonrisilla y se puso de espaldas mientras recoga la libreta del suelo y me sealaba la puerta.

N-Naruto- solo me sali su nombre y sal por la puerta

Has visto diario? A qu vena eso? Que quera decir con esta vacio? O seame tiene ah martes y jueves de todas las semanas y ni si quiera tiene una sola letra escrita en mis archivos? Esto qu es una broma!??

No entiendo nadaque asco! Y encima se sent tan cercajoderque me pona roja y todo qu vergenza! Y yalo que ms me intriga es lo de crees que eso lo hago con cualquiera? y encima con esa sonrisilla de chulillo pero de que va? Pufff! No entiendo nada

Me he vuelto para casa y me encontrado tan a la perra de la casa estaba de juerga con sus amiguitas, y mis padres se han ido a cenar por ahsolo me encontrado una nota en la mesa que pona: aqu tienes 50 para la cena.

JE! Que bonitoni un te quiero hija volveremos prontoo, o algo asiles da lo mismo lo que me pasepues que les den, a mi tambin lo que les pase a ellos.

Asi que me he quedado los 50 y me he pillado una manzana de la nevera y me puesto a ver la tele en mi cuarto

Bah! Esto no bah! Pasoas media hora hasta que encontrado una peli de esas oas, con la que me he dormido en la cama.

Una hora despus he odo el mvil, un mensaje de la compaa telefnica, joder! Menudo coazobah! He apagado la tele y claroya me he desvelado pues ale a escribir hasta ahora que son las 2:01 y tengo sueo asi queah te quedas diario. Maana volver para torturarte de nuevo


	2. chateando con 'U'

**4 de setiembre **

Hoy es sbadoque decirmmmm , me he levantado como cada da a las 8 de la maana, soy la nica que un sbado madruga tanto, eso sin contar el servicio que siempre est ah para hacerte el desayuno.

Al principio todo normal pero luegome he encontrado con algo raro de verdad

**Flashback**

-buenos das seorita- me saluda la mujer que siempre nos prepara la comida- que desea para desayunar hoy?

Nada! Se prepararlo yo solitaasi que dejame la cocina- me da rabia que hagan las cosas por miyo no soy como mi familia unos completos intiles.- ya me hago yo el desayunopuedes retirarte.

La mujer muy cortada por mi mal humor matutino se retiro a limpiar por ah, si digo por ah porque mi casa hace nombre al prestigio de mis padres y es que es enorme!... una mierda porque tengo que andar mas! Joder

Me gustara ser una chica normal y corriente, cuantas ganas tengo de tener 18 para largarme de aqulo malo es que no tengo ni puta idea de a donde irpero que mas dacualquier sitio es mejor que este.

-Buaaaah! Tsss que haces pueblerina?? Para que se supone que tenemos servicio estpida?- que hacia la zorra de Karin despierta a esas horas de la maana

Y a ti que te importatienes algn problema?- le dije con un cuchillo en la mano, estaba cortando una naranja que pasa?.

Tsk! Te comportas como los pobres! Deberas saber apreciar la riqueza pringa!- me dijo con tono burlon.- no me extraa que pasen de tiquieres decir que no te cambiaron en el hospital cuando naciste?? Ajajjajaja

Empez a rerse de mi como de costumbre cuando me vea.

Y tu? Que haces a estas horas levantada? Qu pasa?...ayer no tuviste temita? Eeh Karin? Que raro..en tii o esque estas perdiendo facultades?? Pu-ti-ta?- le dije burlndome de ella mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo, porque s que cuando se levanta temprano un sbado es porque no se a tirado a ninguno.

-Que me has llamado zorra de pelo rosa??

- lo que has odo puton!

Vino mi madre en el mismo momento en el que ya se me iba a ir la mano, y no precisamente la que tena vacia.

Nias! Basta yaKarin arreglate nos vamos a una exposicin de tu padre, tu- dijo mirndome y puso un poco cara de asco.- tu puedes quedarte aqu

Humpf.- le respondi mientras segua con mi desayuno.

Las dos estiradas de la casa se fueron por la puerta y me dejaron de nuevo sola en casa con el servicio.

Valeque hago hoysi tuviera amigos quedara con ellospero la puta de mi hermana los puso a todos en mi contra y los alej de mi. Buah! Es que la mataria!

Me fui a mi cuarto y encend el ordenador

Venga va voy a chatear a las 9 de la maana.- me dije encendiendo el aparato.

A ver que clase de bichos raros encuentro.

Estaba en mi cuarto, hay que decir que es muy grande y que hay una ventana enorme, bueno es una puerta corredera que da a un balcn, que es solo para mi. Desde ah puedo ver los edificios de enfrente que tambin son de familias ricachonas, me dan tanto asco total que estaban las cortinas sin correr y vea todo desde mi silla.

Vamos a vernikmmmm pelirosa- olee mis cojonesdigo mis ovariosque basta soy pero me da lo mismo, a ver a cuanto bicho raro atraigo con este nombre.

JA! Mira el primero: Chicomorenazo.: hola guapa que tal estas?

Ajajaj que gracia me hace, fijo que es mas feo que una nevera por detrs...

Pelirosa: bien aburrida

Chicomorenazo: a pues si quieres podemos pasar un buen rato

Bah una porquera de conversacin ajajaj la tpica del tpico perdedor que no sabe como ligar en fin que no dur mucho porque me cans de ese y lo mand a la mierda.

(Bibiiibiiii ) anda un nuevo mensajefijo que es de otro salido desesperado! Ajajaj voy a reirme un poco mas.

U: hola

U? Vaya nika ver que quiere este ajajaja

Pelirosa: hola.

U: te aburres?

Pelirosa: Sibastante

U: yalo supona, ah sola en tu enorme habitacin

Como sabe este que mi habitacin es enorme y que estoy sola??

Pelirosa: perdona?

U: lo que has ledoahora mismo estas en pijama: un short blanco y una camiseta que te viene grande de color azul claro.

Como coo!! Lo sabe!?? No me jodas! Esto me da mal es el tio este!??

Pelirosa: creo que te equivocas de persona

U: sabes que no. AdisSakura.

No puede ser como sabe mi nombre?? Donde esta me ve desde algn sitio!!

Sal al balcn y empece a escudriar cada uno de las ventanas de los edificios cercanos pero no encontr a nadie espiando ni nada por el estilo.

Que mal rollo como puede sery encima ya no esta conectado.

**Fin del flashback**

Por si fuera poco mi madre volvi con mi hermana de la estpida exposicin de mi padre.

Mi hermana vino directa a mi cuarto abri la puerta de un golpe y empez a caminar como una modelo por mi habitacin, la muy payasa quera que me fijase en su nuevo collar de perlas rosas.

**Flashback2**

Paaaaam!!

PERO QUE??? OYEE PERRAA QUE HACES ENTRANDO AS EN MI CUARTO!!!?-le dije a la puta de mi hermana muy cabreada.

Juuuujujuju Sakuritaaa mira que me ha regalado el mayor de los Uchiha!! Jujuju eres mas tontatendras que haber venido- me deca desfilando como una modelo por mi habitacin.

Itachi Uchiha el mas famoso diseador de joyas me ha regalado este collar de perlas rosas del ocano pacifico que te parece? Y sabes lo mejor!? A pap le han dicho que sera una muy buena modelo jajajaja cosa que tuuu despojo de pelo rosa nunca podras serjuuujujuju- y dalee volvia a reir con su risa de pija repelente.

JA! Sabes que pasa Karin-puta de perlas rosas?? Que a mi como si te ahogas con ese collartu no tienes talento de modelotu talento es de puta barata jajajajaa!!- me quede tan agusto sobre todo cuando vio la cara al decirle lo siguiente:- tu solo seras como las demsputa para hoy modelo para despusy puta modelo sin trabajo luego ajajajja sabes que significa o tu cerebro de mosca te lo impide??va vengaacomo soy buena te lo dire..- me acerque a ella con mi cara de sadica que solo pongo cuando la mataria con mis manos, la agarre del pelo estirndole con tanta rabia que empez a gritar, y esquehay una cosa que no he dicho es que hago karate y ella aunque es mayor no tiene nada que hacer contra mi:- significaque solo te quieren para una noche ajajaj y una vez te hayan dado lo tuyoa lo mejor ni te dan un lugar como modelo jajajajaaj!! Y te quedaras con las ganas y como una puta barata- la solte con un tiron fuerte de pelo y me quede con unos pocos pelillos rojizos entre los dedos.

Puaj! Que asco ahora tendre que desinfectarme la manomira perra tu pelo de mierda- se lo lance a la cara.

**Fin del flashback2**

Y se quedo all en medio casi llorando de la rabia, JE! Si sabe que tengo raznpor una vez la he dejado tan mal que casi llora delante mia pues que le den

En fin una mierda de sbadome lo he pasado en casapensando en..nadaaunque aun me rondaba la cabeza ese tal U que me espiaba desde no se dondejoder y si es un psicpata? Debo contrselo Naruto?...pero buenoa quien le estoy preguntando? Joderque triste es esto y que nadie me pueda contestar


	3. de nuevo 'U'

**11 de setiembre**

YA! Ya se que me he saltado 6 dias, y que te he olvidado diario peroque ms da si para lo que escribo siempremis penas pueden esperar.

Hoy he ido a ver mi nueva crcel, as llamo a mi nuevo colegio porqueno es uno normal, es un internado; all nos mandan a Karin y a mi.

Segn mi madre a Karin para que termine su ultimo ao de bahcillerato all, y as de paso que aproveche para aprender a vivir sola, con todo tipo de lujo pero sola; y pienso yoque gilipollez es esta? Por diossi quereis que aprenda a sobrevivir o algo enviadla a al Amazonas y que se la coman los cocodrilos!!

Aunquepobrecillosseguro que les da una indigestin de tanto potingue que lleva en la cara.

Eso ella, y a mi segn mis padres me mandan a esa crcel para a ver si consiguen hacerme social, ensearme modales, no se qu no se cuantosvamos que me reinserten en la sociedad, que haga amigas, amigos, que no este solaJE!...ingenuos paso de todo eso y masporque se que luego estar la buitre de mi hermanaa para hacerme la vida imposible y quitrmelo todo.

**Flashback**

6:30 de la maana, hace fresquito, as que llevo una chaquetilla fina sobre mi camiseta de tirantes azul claro; voy andando con paso firme, pero sinceramente no tengo ningn inters de llegar a donde tengo que ir.

No hay nadie por la calle, normal! La gente aun esta sobando, y yo pululando por la calle que bien joder doy la vuelta a la esquina, y sigo por la calle principal del condado, me dirijo a la parada del bus y resulta que mi bus no pasa hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora, pues vaya padre ya me podra haber llevado! Pero noprefiere dormir

Ya viene el bus, me subo y pago, me siento al fondo al lado de la ventana para ver el exterior, en el bus estamos yo y extraamente un chico de pelo negro que tiene la mirada perdida fuera del bus. Yo estoy en la parte trasera, en un asiento que mira hacia la parte de atrs y el esta en los asientos del fondo pero mirando hacia el conductor, de ah que yo le vea la cara.

Que raro, nunca lo haba visto por mi barrio; sera hijo de algn ricachon como yo total que no le doy mas importancia, llevo ya tres cuartos de hora en el bus y ya casi llego a mi destino, el chico aun sigue ah sentado pero ahora esta con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir porque de vez en cuando mira para no pasarse la parada, me pregunto donde bajara es de esas personas que despiertan curiosidad porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo, por suerte ni me ha notado.

Vale, ya he llegado, el chico del busha desaparecido...y ahora estoy delante del internado buah!!! Pedazo de jardinesy esto es un colegio? Inner: como si nunca hubieras visto algo as

Hay ms gente que iva a hacer la visita de cortesa antes de empezar el curso, es una presentacin a los nuevos alumnos; se supone que la perra de mi hermana tendra que haber venido pero aparte de zorra es muy vaga

Ya dentro nos ensean todas las instalaciones, las habitaciones donde dormiremos, las clases, el comedor, el gimnasio, los aseos, todoun coazo la verdad!

La gente que hay son todos nios de papa, unos ricachones como yo, solo que yo no quiero serlo mataria por ser una nia normal y corriente.

La gente me miraInner: -.-U como nodeberas ponerte un gorro

-Si hombre! En setiembre que aun no hace frio un gorro, pero tu eres tonta o que?

Me miran y cuchichean, y yo claro como no puedo resistirme con las manos en los bolsillos, al estilo matn, les devuelvo la mirada mas sdica que puedo poner y eso hace que pongan cara de miedo y se giren al instante.

Las chicas que haban por all parecan bastante normales, aunque alguna creida como mi hermana haba, fijo que se juntaban;

Los chicosbueno como en todos lados, chulillos, discretos, empollones lo normal como con las chicas peroCOMO? El del bus esta ah! Me quedo alucinada resulta que ese chico que nunca haba visto por mi barrio pero que se ve que vive all va a vivir en el mismo internado.

Y miralotan serionadie se fija en eljajaja seguro que es un marginadocomo yojoderdemasiadas cosas tengo en comn ya con ese tio!

**Fin del flashback**

Pues eso, me he vuelto del internado, con menos ganas de volver porque a lo ultimo nos dijeron que no tendramos una habitacin propia sinoque la compartiramos, no te jode! Yo quiero soledad que nadie me moleste! Que nadie me pregunte nada!

Eran las 4 dela tarde y ya en casa despus de comer me aburra, como ya los libros de la biblioteca de casa me aburren me he planteado lo de volver a chatear, aun pienso en el tio ese que lo sabia todohasa mi nombreese tal U.

**Flashback 2**

Bah! Me aburro voy a reirme un rato en el chat con los pringados que hay pro aqu sueltos

Y ese tal Uestar por aqu? Ya se! A ver si lo sabe todo como parece... a ver..nik : DarkPrincess

(Bibiiibiii) venga va! El primerooo que cae jajajaja

JaAiiRo: hola princesita como estas?

DarkPrinces: bien entretenindome un rato

JaAiiRo: ah y con que se entretienen las princesas?

-ahora vera estea saber la cara que pone en su casa

DarkPrinces: puesmatandopalomas, gatos, cualquier bicho que se interponga en mi camino.

JaAiiRo:

JaAiiRo Se ha desconectado.

Ajajajajaja!! Payaso. Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma.

(bibiiiibibii) jajaj otro! Je! Vamos ay

PervertBoy: hola mi princesa

DarkPrincess: hola pervertidode verdad eres tan pervertido?

PervertBoy: puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras y mas

((bibiibibiiii) buah! Otro a la vez jeejje a ver

U: te diviertes?

Quee? Otra vez? Bueno a lo mejor no sabe que soy

DarkPrincess: emno. Si me divirtiera no estara aqu.

U: el internado esta bastante bienverdad?

Flipa! Ya sabe incluso que voy a ir a un internado!! No me puede pasar esto a mi.

DarkPrincess: no se de que me hablas.

U: si lo sabesPelirosa

DarkPrincess: oye tio! Deja ya de esconderte dime quien coo eres!

U:mal educada

DarkPrincess: y lo dices tu? Que me espias? Cobardeporque no das la cara? Y que quieres de miporque me espias?

U:demasiadas preguntas.

DarkPrincess: y? responde! Quiero respuestas.

U: algn dia lo sabras. Adis Sakura.

U Se ha desconectado.

Mierda! Otra vez igual sin averiguar nada de el! Y lo peor, como es posiblesi a las 6:30 de la maana no haba nadie por la calle que raro es todo, como me ha podido seguir hasta el internado!?

**Fin del flashback 2**

Hoy vuelve a ser viernesya este lunes empiezo mi nueva vidaque molesto! No tengo ninguna gana joder!

Estoy harta de todoahora tendre que volver a empezarbuenoyo no, eso lo dira alguien normal yo no empezare nada solo el curso, porque amistades no tengo y no empezar ninguna de nuevo.

Querido diario estoy jodidael lunes me meten esa mierda de crcel para nenes de papa, no quiero irquiero morirmey que me dejen en paz ya


	4. mi nueva carcel

**14 de setiembre**

**Flashback**

((Toc-Toc-Toc)) Seorita Sakura, seorita Sakura, son las 6:30 de la maana, debe preparar todo su equipaje.

Aarhg!que asco ya voy Akiko gracias( Akiko es una de las sirvientas). Menuda mierda con el sueo que tengo! Uff no tendra que haberme quedado hasta las 2:30 mirando la vacia calle; si bueno, es que me gusta mirar por la ventana a altas horas de la noche, ver la soledad de las calles, ni un alma se mueve tan solo el sonido del viento es audible y a lo mejor algn gato o perro que pulula por ah es tan relajante que me dan ganas de pirarme y perderme en la noche

Buah, me lebanto porque s que sinome quedo sobada de nuevo y no es plan, BUAH! Pero que careto por dios!! (Inner: claroa quien se le ocurre mirarse en el espejo nada mas levantarse Saku: mmm a mi?) buff menudas ojeras!

Bah! Me da lo mismo, ni maquillaje ni hostias, a tomar por el saco como est y punto! Adems as doy ms miedojeejejeje venga va la ropa, osea toda. Porque voy a estar todo el ao all asi quea ver, mmm la parte arregladita de mi armario: mmm vestidos, puajantes me gustaban pero paso de ponrmelos porque ya no me gusta que los tios vayan mirndome pero bueno por si un caso A LA MALETA! (Inner: ya podras doblarlo o algoSaku: yo meto las cosas, luego yaa apretare la tapa jejejeej asi que calla!), vestidos, medias, shorts negros estilo traje, shorts de cuadros, manoletinas, zapatos de tacon.(Inner: ajajja como?? Saku: eh que pasa?? yo tambin tengo mi parte femenina!...o la tena.)

La parte pija ya esta, ahora la de estar por casammmm pijamas, camisetas que solo uso para dormir, shorts de dormir, zapatillas de estar por casa, ropa interioraaleee a la maleta tambin

Y ahora la ropa de cada da, hummm tejanos de pitillo, camisetas de tirantes, de manga corta, de manga larga, sweaters, chaquetillas, toreras, zapatillas de deporte, Converse bah! De todo un pocotodo dentro! Ole 4 maletas de ropa, que bonitojoder no sabia que tuviera tanta no quiero ni saber cuantas lleva la petarda de Karin.

Y ahora mis cosas del cuartoah si mi cuarto es grande, tengo mi escritorio a un lado de la cama, ah tengo mi pc de mesa y el porttil en la mesita de noche, el porttil me lo llevo; a ver en el cajn del escritorio hay bolgrafos, que me los llevo, cosas para dibujo, que tambin. Vayauna foto.

( en ella salimos, Hinata, Ino y yo eran mis dos mejores amigas de la infancia; luego lleg la muy puta de mi hermana, me la jug, les hizo creer cosas que yo no pensaba de ellas, y cosas que yo haba hecho para joderlaspero que en realidad era mentiray as acab sin amigas, apartada de los dems y siendo un bicho raro y solitario.)

Que es esto? Una lagrima?...increble aun me quedan despus de todo lo que llor esto no va a quedar as, algn da pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho.

tsk!... la foto, lo siento pero no viene conmigo ah se queda en el fondo del cajn, como el recuerdo de esa bonita amistad que tuve con ellas en el fondo de mi corazno bueno lo que queda de l.

Veamos, a ver en el otro armario de las cosas perdidas lo llamo as porque all meto cosas que no uso normalmente o que son aparatosas de tenerlas por medio de la habitacin

Inner: mira tu por dondela tenas olvidada

Vaya

mi guitarra elctrica(( es una Ibanez Jem 555 bk)) no recordaba tenerla, tan buenos ratos he pasado con ella, y la haba olvidado en el fondo del armario

Ahora recuerdo como lleg a mis manos, tena 4 aos, mi madre obsesionada quera que Karin y yo tocsemos el piano, as que fuimos a una tienda a mirar algunos pianos de cola y a encargar el que nos gustase; yo no quera tocar el piano lo deca desde un principio, era a Karin a la que le hacia ilusin, a mi me la sudaba el piano, nunca he querido ser la tpica nia de papa que toca el piano porque no sabe hacer otra cosa bien; me solt de la mano de mi padre y ech a andar por uno de los pasillos de la tienda, dej atrs los pianos, pas por al lado de tambores, timbales, flautas traveseras, saxofones, trompetas, guitarras flamencas, bajos, bateras, y llegu a la zona de guitarras elctricas; me quede flipando directamente, al ver aquella mezcla de colores chillones y de acabados brillantes, con tanta tontera empec a girar sobre mis pies admirando todo aquel colorido de guitarras y claro, una nia de 4 aos pues tropieza sin darse cuenta, asi que eso me pas, y ca ; creo que tir como 3 o 4 guitarras al suelo, por suerte no hubo desperfectos, pero al querer levantarme me apoy en algo, algo me dijo que aquella guitarra tena que ser ma, mi queridisma Ibanez negra, la coj como pude ejejje la verdad es que pesaba para m en aquella poca, pero me daba lo mismo yo la quera y el piano de cola que se lo metiera mi hermana donde le cupiera! As que insist y mi madre se negaba deca que era una vulgaridad, BAH! Ella que sabra! Me puse a patalear eso si sin soltarla un momento, hasta que mi padre no tubo mas remedio y me la compr.

Sabr tocar tan bien como antes? Jejej buenoya lo ver porque pienso llevrmela conmigo y no la pienso dejar olvidada nunca ms. En fincreo que de mi cuarto ya esta todo bajo a desayunar y ale que me lleven con la perra de mi hermana.

Media hora mas tarde ya he desayunado y me he despedido de mis padres, (Inner: podran acompaartegentuza! Saku: bah! Me la suda no los necesito, si piensan que los voy a echar de menos lo tienen claro.) me subo a la limousine con mi hermana que la muy gilipollas tiene que llamar la atencin all donde va y claro se ha puesto tonta con que quera ir en limousine!! Aargh! Que asco la tengo

Al cabo de una hora casi, llegamos al internado, hay bastante gente que se dispone a entrar y la gran mayora chicos y chicas con maletas

Diooss..TT_TT a saber cual de estos tarados me toca de se olviden de mi y me quede sola en una habitacin.

Bueno eso que entro y ya empiezan a decir nombres y a hacer grupos para guiarnos, asignarnos compaero de habitacin y las aulas a las que tendremos que ir despus.

Una mujer morena, ojos marrones, con gafas, y pelo corto pero rizado dice mi nombre, y me indica que fila debo seguir as que con mi guitarra a cuestas me dirijo hacia all, las maletas ya nos las enviaran a la habitacin nos dice; sipero mi guitarra solo la toco yoasi que me la llevo conmigo.

Soy la ultima de mi fila as que me quedo sola en el pasillo con el chico que nos guiaba, un chico pelirrojo, con la mirada un poco triste, me dice: hola, soy Sasori, estudio ultimo ao de bachiller, y como ya llevo aqu desde pequeopues me toca guiaros a los nuevos, tu nombre es?

Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Le contesto seca, sinceramente no me importa quien es ni que hace ah solo quiero meterme en mi cuarto y dormir un ratoestoy muerta de sueo!

Aah vale aqu estas. Me dice mirando la lista;

-Vaya! No tienes habitacin asignada? No puede serdebe haber algn errorven sgueme voy a informar a la directora Tsunade.

-Sasori! Espera Sasori!- una chica rubia con cuatro coletas venia corriendo hacia nosotros con un papel en la mano.- hola! Tu debes ser Sakura, encantada soy Temari. Me dijo presentndose.

Ahhola.(Inner: tu siempre tan secaSaku: bah! No me sali otra cosa que quieres?!)

Ah siemm Sasori a ver esta chica ya tiene un cuarto asignado, es el( se pone a mirar en el papel que llevaba en la mano) el 3.6. vale? Bueno os dejo y bienvenida Sakura.

Graciasoyedonde esta mi cuarto?

Tranquila esta en el tercer piso, ven por aqu; ah se me olvidaba toma una plano del internado por si te pierdes, al principio cuesta pero cuando lleves un tiempo andars por aqu como por tu propia casa te lo aseguro.- me dijo esbozando una sonrisilla en la cara, era rarotenia cara de tristn pero no dejaba de sonreir.

Ah..valegracias.- joder! Que bien encima necesito mapa! Eso quiere decir que me perder fijo!

Vale ya hemos llegado, tu compaero o compaera ya esta dentro seguramente; solo una cosa mas las normas, a las 22:30 esta totalmente prohibido salir de las habitaciones, a no ser que haya un motivo justificado y por escrito, se pasara a hacer revisin de limpieza una vez cada dos semana, as se aseguran de que no acumulemos porquera en las habitaciones ( me dijo un poco fastidiado, y le caa la tpica gota de la frente, fijo que su cuarto era una pocilga!! ) mmm aah sia las 22:30 esta prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de jaleo, poner msica, jugar, ver la televisin demasiado altabueno total que no hagamos ruido porque se supone que hay que dormir o estudiar. En fin Sakura espero que tengas una buena estancia en el internado y solo decirte que tu prxima clasees a las 18:00 es en la primera planta en la clase 2.1. te toca con el profesor kakashi suerte!.

Ale se fue corriendo.si , si que es rarito el tio. Bueno! Haber que me encuentro dentro

Abro la puerta despacio, no se porque lo hago, si no me tengo que esconder, (Inner: porque eres tontahaber si no.Sakura: tu calla que entras conmigo tssss))

Hay un pasillito, camino hacia el final, a mi derecha una habitacin, mas adelante a mi izquierdaotra habitacin, y al fondouna especie de sala de estar , con televisin, mesa, sillas, etc vamos es como un mini apartamento no una habitacin! Y en el sof

Holaaa??

O.O Inner: LOOOOOOL!!!

Sakura: !!!!

!!! Pero porque gritaaas???

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

p-p-peroo.tu que haces aqu!!??

**Fin del flashback**

Uffestoy cansada, son las 2:03 de la madrugada, diario..te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber quien es mi compaero de habitacin, asi que maana te contar.


	5. mentira¿?

**15 de setiembre**

Hoy he empezado ya las clases; me he levantado a las 7:00 de la maana con un sueo increble eso me pasa por gilipollas, a ver quien me manda irme a dormir a las 5 de la maana, perola culpa no la tengo yo la tiene uno que yo me s!!

Bueno que me he levantado con el mismo jeto que ayer: de zombie, esta vez me he maquillado un poquito, nada un poco de rmel, la raya de los ojos y va que chuta! No quiero parecerme a la puerca de mi hermana, que para ser ya el primer diala conoce medio internado.

Inner: te refieres a la parte masculina verdad?

Saku: exacto! Como las clavas Inner.

Inner: JE! Gracias!

Me he mirado el horario y. de puta madre! A las 8 de la maana mates, que gusto! (Inner: tu siempre tan sarcstica) Y despus eso si que se me da bien, saco siempre excelentes de coa! Luegomierda! Gimnasia, tendre que ponerme un ridculo short con el emblema del internado. Ya esta, como es el primer dia de clases no nos quieren agobiar as que solo tengo tres clases, el resto del da era para lo que quisiramos.

Vale ahora toca vestirme, para las clases tenemos que ir con uniforme, luego en nuestro cuarto o pululando por ah podemos ir de calle; mi uniforme consta de una camisa blanca con los puos negros, lleva un bolsillito a la altura del corazn con el escudo del internado, en el cuello una lnea negra, y el reborde de abajo es negro tambin. En el cuello una corbata fina negra y en la punta una especie de acabado metlico dorado, luego estalo que mas odio!! Pero porque tenemos que ir con falda!!?

tssk! Nada que me tengo que joder como siempre, hasta con la ropa! As que ya me ves con una faldita de esas de pliegues negra y una lnea blanca casi llegando al borde menuda mierda! En cuanto termine las clases me la quito! La puta de mi hermana la lleva bastante arriba, es que como ya he dicho es una perra y como tal tiene que ir provocando, pero yo la llevo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas no mas, y ya para terminar con esta mierda de uniforme, unos calcetines largos que casi llegan a la rodilla, nos dieron de dos colores, unos negros con una lnea blanca en la parte superior y otros blancos con la lnea negra; as varias y siempre queda bienen fin una chorrada.

Total, que salgo del cuarto voy a desayunar al bar de abajo; y luego para clase de mates.

**Flashback**

Voy con mi mapa en las manos para encontrar el aula cuando, me choco con dos asquerosas tetas, si si con dos tetas y es que iba tan concentrada en mi mapa que no me he dado cuenta de que me haba comido a una zorra.

Eeeh tuu mira por donde vas!! Jujuju pero bueno, que tenemos aqu una novata! me dijo la muy perra, era clavada a Karin solo que esta era morena, con ojos azules y el pelo liso y con flequillo recto, aunque no llevaba gafas llevaba la misma cantidad de maquillaje encima.

Ah y a ti que te pasa? le dije en plan borde.

Jajaa no sabes quien soy verdad? Jujuju Azumi mira, una pardilla que no tiene ni idea de con quien a topado, que crees que debemos hacer mmm? le dijo a la perrilla faldera que tenia a su lado, una chica de pelo castao, muy mona, ojos marrones y pelo corto y liso, pero al fin y al cabo otra perra de mierda.

Mmm no seKira...llevemos la al lavabo a ver si pasa la prueba y es apta para pisar el mismo suelo que tu jujujuj- se rio igual que la perra morena..

Mientras la otra deca esas ultimas palabras a mi ya me volvia mi vena sadica, la haba dejado apartada un tiempo pero, sabia que no podra reprimirla por mucho tiempo.

Kira me cogi muy fuerte del brazo y me lo retorci ponindomelo a la espalda, me pillo desprevenida, hay que decir que era rpida la muy zorra, hara karate ella tambin? Fijo porque hay varios clubes en el internado y fijo! Que uno era de karate! Pero yo tambin se karate y soy cinturn negro as queen cuanto pudiese era perra muerta.

Jejejeej ven Azumi que vamos a ensearle lo que es bueno a la pelirosa- le deca tirndome del pelo con la otra mano- crees que molas con esta mierda de pelo rosa? Aajjaja que es para que te miren puta?

En ese momento me empuj dentro del bao, y fui a parar a la pared de enfrente, all apoyada sobre un brazo mi vena asesina empez a salir a la luz, empec a girarme despacio hacia ellas, con la cabeza gacha.

Ju..jujuju- me entr la risa de mi cara asesina.

Tks!! De que te ries payasa? Ajajaja no sabes lo que te espera- me dijo Kira crujindose los nudillos de las manos, si quera pegarme lo tenia claro.- vas a aprender una leccin muy importante sobre este internado

Vino hacia a mi que aun segua en la pared apoyada y me agarr del pelo tirando de el hacia atrs muy fuerte, en aquel momento no senta dolor as que me dio igual;

Aqu reino yosabes cerdita?- me deca tirndome del pelo aun ms- nadie mueve un dedo sin que yo lo sepa, y tu osea jajaja las raritas como tu no sois bienvenidas as que vas a saber lo que es bueno.

Me tir del pelo para ponerme enfrente suyo y mirarme a los ojos mientras me deca eso ultimo;

no sabes lo que estas haciendo- le dije amenazadoramente y clavndole mis ojos jade en los suyos, al principio la intimide se le not pero corrigi la mueca de su cara.- sabes una cosa? Hay algo que me jode...y mucho.-le empec a decir despacio, con ira pero con serenidad, eso impone mas jejeje- y es tener que atraer a las perras de mierdaCOMO TU!!

Mis pupilas se volvieron pequeas de la ira contenida, hice un gesto rpido con la mano izquierda y me libre de la mano con la que me tiraba del pelo en milsimas de segundo, como si fuese una danza de movimientos suaves pero con mucha energa, gir sobre mis talones una vuelta entera, y con mi codo derecho la golpee en la boca, le part el labio y empez a chorrearle sangre del mismo.

Estaba medio encogida sujetndose la boca con las dos manos mientras caia de lado apoyndose en la pared donde me tena momentos antes y a la vez manchaba el suelo de sangre...

Mmmm sabes que? Me encanta ver como zorras como t sangrancomo sufrencomo se retuercen de dolorahes tan !- le dije cogindola del pelo como ella hizo antes conmigo y pegndole un buen tiron de pelo.

No tenia suficiente as que quera ver como sufria un poco mas.

-sabes que putita?ahora me tocaba matespero creo que es ms interesante ver como te retuerces de dolorcomo pides perdncomo te humilloajajjajaaj me rei con mi risa malvola, eso significaba una cosa se me estaba yendo de las manos y nadie poda pararme.- me encantaver como las perras como tu os crecis y creceis con las que creeis inferiores y cuando dais conmigoos encontrais con lo peor que os podrais haber encontrado! Ajajajaj

Le pegue una patada en la cara, a la altura de la nariz; pego un grito de puerca increble, ajaja aquello deba de dolerle muuuchoo ooh como estaba disfrutando, descargara toda mi rabia acumulada sobre esa pobre infeliz, asi que la golpee a patadas 3 o 4 veces, dos en la cara y creo que una o dos mas en el estomago.

Bahmenuda mierda de tiapens que hacias karate peroJE!...ni de coa-me agache para susurrarle unas ultimas palabras- la prxima vezbesaras el suelo por donde piso, entendido perra?

Hhmmmff- es lo nico que consegua oir.

Queeee?? no te he oidooo zorra! Contesta!!- le dije alzando la voz y volviendo a tirar de su pelo ya despeinado y enredado.

- me dijo escupiendo sangre y llorando, puaj su cara daba asco. No voy a describirla diariopero daba asco jejeje y yo que me alegro.

Termine con la perra numero 1, y me gire para ver la cara que tenia de terror la otra.

Azumiverdad?- le dije volvindome hacia ella y crujindome los nudillos de nuevo, me encanta como holia su miedo, estaba tiritando de miedo, sus ojos desorbitados, y estaba a punto de llorar.

N-n-nop-porfavory-yono querayo no me hagas dao por favor- me imploraba la muy perra a cada paso que daba mientras se cubria la cabeza con los brazos.

tengo ni para empezar- le dije mirndola desde arriba y escupiendo sobre ella con asco.

Sal del bao y ah se quedaron, no he recibido ni una queja as que creo que no se atrevern a decrselo a nadie.

**Fin del flashback**

Aiisme encantaun dia de estos Karin pagara igual, Kira solo era un aperitivojajajajaj

Inner: que sadicano te puedo dejar sola eehSaku: bahsi solo a sido una perrilla de nadaajjaajja Inner: ya ya

A otra cosammm ah siayer te dej a medias diario con el asunto de mi compaero de cuarto y la verdadaun estoy flipando.

**Flashback**

**.**

N-Naruto!! Como puede serque haces tu aqu? En mi cuarto!-(( eeh! a ver que estaba pasando? Hola?))- vamos a verdebe de ser una broma no?

Jejeje no, no es una broma Sakura, veamoses una larga historia as quesintate y te lo cuento todo quieres??

Veamos empezare sobre mi, yo no tengo 20 aos Sakura; tampoco soy psiclogo, te he estado engaando todo este tiempo.

c-comooo??? O.O me quede a cuadros.

Si, lo que has odo, todo ha sido mentira, bueno todo menos que tu eres una de las personas a las que mas aprecio- me dijo calmadamente, estaba mas serio que de costumbre la verdad y eso era raro en el.

Pero entonces yo que hacia yendo a verte cada martes y jueves?? O.O

Vale veamos, resulta que yote estaba investigando.

Investigando? Pero que dices! Y para que, porque??- me estaba sacando de quicio, en mi cabeza haban demasiadas preguntas, ahora si que no entenda nada de nada.

Buuuf! Diario hoy se queda esto asson las 3:10 de la madrugada maanamaana! No habra quien me lebanteeeee ! TT_TT


	6. espias? oO

**16 de setiembre**

Querido diario

mmm que bien huele el miedo

vaaaya que cosas tiene el destino ajajajaj ayer no fui a clase al final, porque me entretuve pegndole una buena a una perra llamada Kira, as que cuando sal del bao me fui a dar una vuelta por los jardines del internado.

Hoy, he entrado en clase por primera vez y adivina quien tena que sentarse la perra de Kira! Quien lo iba a decir que seriamos compaeras.

Hoy he entrado, y como es de costumre todos los de la clase me han mirado sorprendidos, de lo de siempre: de ver mi pelo rosa, joderque ascazovoy a tener que teirme. Peroy una mierda!! coo esto me hace diferente de las dems y eso me gusta demasiado.

Que?, no nos ha sonado el despertador hoy? Seorita

Haruno Sakura- le dije muy seria ya clavndole la mirada, es que lo siento pero no puedo avitarlo cuando me hablan asi.

Seorita Harunomuy bien que sea la ultima vez que llegas tarde, aqu no se admiten faltas de puntualidad, vete a su sitio al lado de la seorita Kira.

Como? Ha dichoKira?- pens para mi, sorprendida y con un toque de diversin jejejej as que mientras pensaba esto me gire despacio buscando a la zorra de ayer, as que a medida que iba repasando con la mirada las caras de los que haba all presente se me iba dibujando una sonrisa de lado, y un poco malvola hasta que encontr a una morena con la cara amoratada que habra sus ojos azules tanto como los moratones y su piel hinchada se lo permitia. El pnico se dibujo en su rostrommm me encanta ver como me temen sobre todo despus de haberse pensado que podran conmigo.

Asi que camin despacio hacia mi sitio, los dems dejaron de mirarme porque la profesora emprenda sus explicaciones, peroKira aun me miraba fijamente como me acercaba cada vez mas y mas y maaas!! Y cada vez tenia mas miedo se le notaba y yo pues la miraba con cara de sadica y una sonrisilla de lado, aprovechando que los dems ya no me prestaban atencin.

Me sent a su lado y me acerqu para susurrarle de forma divertida y muy aterradora:

Vayamira por dondeestas muy guapa cerdita- le dije mientras notaba como el miedo recorra su cuerpo jjajajaja!!- jujujurecuerdabesaras el suelo por donde piso! En-ten-di-do?- la mir dndole a entender que quera una respuesta sino recibira su merecido.

S-s- me dijo sin girarse para mirarme, estaba tiesa como el palo de una escoba y tiritaba de miedo.

Ves? As me gustabienoediente.- jojo que vacilona que soy, pero le esta bien.

Por lo dems la clase fue bastante aburrida como todas las de lengua, asi transcurri la maana, no hubo ninguna sorpresa mas aparte de eso

Total diario que seguire con lo de Naruto.

**Flashback**

Osea Naruto, no me jodas! Que me estas investigando? Pero tu que eres un espia o que? Y quien te manda, que quieres de mi porque yo???? Eeh dime dime!- me estaba volviedo histrica ya con tanto misterio.

Vale vale a ver calmate si me dejas a lo mejor puedo contrtelo!!- me dijo impacientndose, asi que me sente en el sof y par atencin.

Bien, como te deca no tengo 20 aos, tengo 18; en realidad no soy psiclogo ni tampoco un chico normal, soy digamos una especie de espia, vamos que soy un agente de una organizacin vale? Al mando de todo esta la directora de este internado, Tsunade.

O.O anda ya! Estas flipando o que Naruto! Se te va la olla?

Calla!- me dijo ya fuera de si asi que obedec.- dejame seguir quieres? Vale, sabes bien a lo que se dedican tus padres verdad?

Si son los dueos de una de las mas famosas marcas de

Pues no! Eso es solo una tapadera Sakura; tus padres en realidad son dos de los mejores ingenieros que ha podido tener este pas jams, se dedican a investigar y a tratar de conseguir que funcione un microchip.

EmmNaruto yavale? Deja de decir bobadas por favorno tengo el dia- ya aquello era demasiado estaba flipando, se drogaba o que??.

Dejame terminar que esto es muy serio Sakura!-me dijo tomando asiento en una butaca.- resulta que hace ya varios aos antes de que tu nacieras, este microchip fue creado por tus padres, los dos investigaban una forma de manipular la mente de cualquiera con este microchip, solo que aun les falta perfeccionarlo, pero ya lo han provado con animales y parece ser que funciona. Entonces aqu viene el problema, se a filtrado informacin sobre su existencia y a llegado a manos de una peligrosa organizacin llamada Akatsuki, que tienen el propsito de apoderarse del microchip y buenoya te imaginas, controlar la mente de cualquiera para su beneficio propio y creeme son capaces de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que se propongan, chantajear, secuestras, asesinar, torturarcualquier cosa!

O.O vale supongamos que esto es verdadque pintas tu un chico de 18 aos investigndome a miy porque a mi? Y mis padres porque nos lo han mantenido en secreto a mi y a mi hermana?

Vale, resulta que yo conoc a Tsunade hace unos aos y vio que era de confianza, as que necesitaba trabajo y ella se ofreci a darme uno, y acept. Luego por otra parte te he estado investigando porque tu tienes ese microchip.

COMO? Pero de que hablas si yo me acabo de enterar de toda esta movida!- imposile, surreal estoes muy raro.

-Si tu lo tienes, verastu padre te compr una guitarra cierto?

-Cierto.

- yesa guitarra la has guardado como lo que mas quieres en este mundo cierto?

-siii ciertopero y que?

Pues que el microchip esta en esa guitarra escondido, y como tu padre sabe que la cuidas como si fuese tu propia vida lo escondi allpor que adems! Quien mirara en una guitarra elctrica?

-mmm Nadie tiene lgica.

Y tu y Karin no sabais nada porque era una manera de protegeros, ocultndoos la verdad.

Vale entonces ahora viene la parte en la que yo! lo dijo dndose nfasis el tonto aiixaunque sea espa ahora, segua igual de tontorron que siempre. te he estado investigando, y es porque Tsunade me encomend que te vigilara, que averiguara si tenias contacto con alguien extrao, cualquier cosa que me ayudase a saber si Akatsuki va detrs de ti.

Emmpues no nada raro ya lo sabes.- mentiraese tal U que me espiaba, ya no me acordaba, y adems no se lo haba comentado, bueno pero seguro que era un tarado no creo que tenga importancia.

Valepues es eso solo Sakura, y ahora pues como ya sabes la verdad, te dire que no termine el bachillerato y por lo tanto lo terminar a la vez - se acerc de un brinco para sentarse a mi lado y mirarme muy de cerca con su sonrisilla de siempre que me dejaba tontita, y con el dedo ndice de la mano derecha me dio un toquecito en la nariz a la vez que terminaba la frase- que t.- cuando hizo eso no se porque not que mis mejillas se sonrojaban as que me lebante lo mas rpido que pude y de espaldas a l dije:

Joder porque a mipues que sepas una cosa- me gire con toda la decisin del mundo.- no pienso dejar que ningn miembro de Akatsuki toque mi guitarraJAMAS!

As me gusta esta es mi Sakura!- y me abraz en un impulso de alegra, yo estaba tiesa como un palo, no me esperaba eso de l, buenode nadie sinceramente hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba, echaba de menos el calor humano.

Se dio cuenta de que se haba dejado llevar demasiado por la euforia, y me solt rpidamente mientras se giraba para que no le viera sonrojarse tmidamente.

Estoyo creo que me voy ya a dormir...buenas noches!- me dijo y se meti en su cuarto.

Yo me quede en el saln, de pie, donde me haba soltado, aun paralizada por aquel abrazo; eran as de calidos? Te sentas tan bien cuando alguien te tenia entre sus brazos?... estaba intentado asimilar todo aquello.

En fin diariono se porque sigo escribindotealguien me dijo que lo hiciera pensando que ese alguien sabia lo que haciaperoni siquiera era quien para recomendarme nada! Tu te crees Naruto no era ni psiclogo y me manda que te escriba por mi bien

Buenopensndolo mejorjoder! Va a tener razn el espiala verdad es que desde que escribo cada dame siento mas aliviada conmigo misma, ya no pesan tanto mis malos recuerdos.


End file.
